Compassion for the Devil
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: Ssesshoumaru kidnappes Kagome, but seems to have more planned than he's letting show. (Ssesshoumaru and Kagome) rating may change later


Author's notes: Characters may be slightly out of character, madnesss, occassional language and slight messing with the plot of the show. Still here? I'm empressed.

Disclaimers: You know the deal, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me and I take no claim over it. I do however claim this plot. I'm making no money off of this story so please do not sue me, you'll get nothing out of me, I'm a broke high school student. 

Various news: just a quick little story that came to me after staying home sick one day, review if you want me to continue, don't if you hate it. 

Other news I am looking for an editor, ever since I scared my old one off. ^-^ so if any one wants to volunteer, just review! You know the drill, read and review…

Compassion for the Devil

By Sumi 

Prologue 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She slowly sat up, and shivered as her skin touched the cold rock floor, not her sleeping bag which she remembered sleeping in. The first thing Kagome noticed was the warm fire she was sleeping by was no longer there either were her friends. The trees were replaced by walls of a cold, damp cave. She quickly reached for her neck and sighed in relief to find the jewel shards still on her neck. 

"Where am I? What happened?" 

"You're awake." Kagome quickly curved around to see the owner of the voice. 

"SSesshoumaru." 

*~* 

Miroku, awakened by the lack of heat rolled over. "Just like I thought." He stated looking at what remained of the fire. "Might as well put some more wood on it. And like always I'm the only one to notice." He he shout a peek around at his friends, all of them still asleep.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shrieked shaking his friend in fear. 

"What do you want priest, it's not even morning." Inuyasha incoherently murmered not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"Inuyasha!" he barked at Inuyasha, suddenly alarmed. 

"I'm trying to sleep over here." Incomprehensibly mumbled turning over.

"Kagome's missing." 

"What?!" Inuyasha hollered once of his famous yells as he jumped up. 

*~* 

I don't care what you do to me; you're not getting the Shikon jewel shards." Kagome stared defiantly into SSesshoumaru eyes. 

"If I wanted the shards to begin with don't you think I would have taken when you were sleeping?" "Well maybe you forgot to!" 

"Why would I want the Shikon jewel shards? I'm only interested in the Tessaiga." 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the Tessaiga you monster!" she snapped at him. 

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that, Lord SSesshoumaru? She needs to be taught a lesson." Jaken stated, pointing his staff at her. 

"Jakken leave me." 

"But master I was only trying to…" he stopped once his master gave him a death glare. "Forgive me master." He quickly bowed and ran out. 

"Are you trying to hold me hostage so you can get the Tessaiga from Inuyasha? Because it won't work Inuyasha will come for you and kill you for…" 

"Interesting idea but no that's not what I'm planning." 

"Then what are you…" 

"Haven't you ever thought that I might get lonely and want someone to keep me company?" Kagome stared back at him unconvinced that was all he was planning. 

"How do I know that when I'm sleeping you won't…" she stopped unable to say it 

"You're just going to have to trust me. "Seeing that she wasn't convinced he added. "Jaken brought your stuff." He pointed to her big yellow bag in the corner. "You're welcome to leave anytime you want to." And with that he left. 

Kagome watched him leave. 'Whenever I want? That can't be right, he must have some other trick up his sleeve.' She walked over to her bag and quickly searched to it, making sure everything was there. 

*~* 

Sesshoumaru left her, not feeling the strength to fight her. He slowly cut the rabbit up he had caught. Walking back into the cave. As he watched her search through the bag, he felt a small part of him was hurt that she didn't trust him. 

"I'm hurt you don't trust me." He stated setting the rabbit on the ground. 

"What do you expect? You did kidnap me." Kagome responded with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"How do I know you didn't poison it?" she eyed it suspicacly. 

Ssesshoumaru offering no response left. Kagome could feel her stomach rumble, the food sure did look good, and the alluring smell was all that Kagome could stand as she dived into it. 

*~*

"Inuyasha can you smell Kagome's scent?" Miroku's and Inuyasha's screaming had woken everyone else up and they sat around the fire, all with a worried expression on their respected faces. 

"No I can't." Inuyasha hanged his head down in defeat. 

"Who ever took my girl is dead!" Kouga stated. 

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked snapping his head back up. 

"I'm going to kill whoever took my woman! And I'm not letting anyone, expessiouly you hanyou get in my way." He stared at his hand and made a fist obviously practicing for what he was planning on doing to Kagome's kidnapper. 

"Since when is she your woman anyway?" Inuyasha shouted back. 

"Since I called her." He said smugly.

"You little!" Inuyasha stated drawling the Tessaiga. 

"Stop it both of you!" Songo yelled. "Fighting with yourselves won't save Kagome." 

"She's right." Miroko spoke up. "We need to make a plane to get her back."

"But who would want her? Unless… they wanted the shikon jewel stards." 

"But why would they take Kagome to? It seems more logical that they would take just the necklace if they wanted the jewel, unless they wanted Kagome and didn't bother to take them off, or didn't know about them." Miroko stated. 

"If you're that smart priest who would just want Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a scowl on his face, thinking of Kagome's kidnapper. 

"I don't know!" Miroko shouted. "Since when did I become the official plan maker! Who ever kidnapped Kagome probably is relying on the fact that we will be fighting long enough for them to escape out of reach Inuyasha. We need to figure out a plan."

"Maybe they wanted both the jewel and Kagome." Songo sighed tired. "Otherwise why would they have bothered with Kagome."

"Whoever they are, they're dead for touching my woman!" 

Men are so irritating, Songo decided. Fighting over who's woman Kagome is. Didn't they know by now that Kagome was a free spirit and didn't like to be told what to do. Either too thick to figure that out, or they didn't care enough about Kagome to care what she thought or wanted for that matter. Either way Songo decided that neither of them deserved her. 

*~*

_You're welcome to leave anytime you want to Sesshomaru's words ringed through her ears. _Did he really mean that? Kagome wasn't sure. Here Sesshomaru kidnapped her and claimed just to want company and walks out not bothering to even stay the same room. What was even weirder was the fact that Sesshomaru never before showed any emotion to her. 

Hell, he tried to kill her the first time they met, and now he wanted her to be his company?_ Get a grip of yourself. _Kagome told herself. You don't need Inuyasha, you can take care of yourself. Even though Kagome hated to admit it, she knew she needed Inuyasha's protection. Hell, right now she would even take Shippou's protection and that was saying a lot, expessiouly since Shippou was practicly worthless in battle. 

Pulling her bag on her back she slowly walked out of the cave, to see Sesshomaru leaning against the outside walls of the cave. He stared at her not saying a word as she walked off. 

"I'm going back." Kagome announced still a little fearful that it all might be a trap. 

"You can't leave, my master won't allow it." Jakken stated stepping forward pointing his staff out at Kagome. "Master what?" he asked shocked as Sesshomaru held his arm out to stop him. 

"Let her go." He ordered. Why? Jaken asked himself unless… No it couldn't be.

Kagome nodded thankful as she ran away in the night picking up on Kouga's jewel stards. 

"Why did you let her?"

"Because." Jaken nodded his fears realized. How could his master fall in love with that, that hussy human. He would never, ever understand his master. 

*~*

_Why would he let her go? _He told her she could go and yet, when she left he had a heartbroken look on his face, almost as if… Kagome shook her head. 

Of course not, it was Sesshomaru after all. Sesshomaru, the guy who tried to kill both Inuyasha and them hundreds of times. One thing Kagome knew was that she was vapidly confused. Maybe this was a dream, a very twisted dream. Kagome continued on, obviously not paying any attention to her surroundings. 

"What was that?" she asked suprized at a low hissing noise. She screamed as she felt something biting her leg, then collapsed. 

*~* 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "She's in danger!" 

*~* 

The reincarnation of Kikiyo slowly opened her eyes to find herself wrapped around a soft white fur, something she quickly identified as Sesshomaru's tradmark fur wrap. Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up the pain she expected to still be there wasn't. That could only mean… Sesshomaru saved her and used the Tenseiga to do so. 

"You saved me didn't you?" Kagome asked. Seeing his eyes sparkle she knew he did. 

"But why? ... why did you save me? After everything I would have assumed that." she asked again after he didn't respond. 

"You shouldn't assume things, Kagome." He stated still staring at the night sky."Because I couldn't bare to see you die." He offered simply. 

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Couldn't bare to see me die? But I thought that ..." 

"What did I say about assuming things, little one?" he turned to her offering her a soft smile. "It doesn't matter now does it?" Sesshomaru stated honestly. 

"I guess not. Thanks for saving me." Kagome looked away feeling very awquard about the whole situation. 

*~*

r + r


End file.
